Snax
Snax is a Muncho Mixel. Description Personality Snax is a big, wide-eyed kid with a serious appetite! Like all the Munchos tribe, Snax just loves to eat and is great fun to hang out with. All you need to do is stuff those chubby cheeks with a mouthful of food and this perma-hungry Mixel will be happy. Just make sure you stand back when Snax chats, because crumbs may fly everywhere! Physical Appearance Snax is mostly purple in color. He has a rounded head with large cheeks. He has four fangs; two on each jaw. He has two small eyes that are close together with two cat-like ears on top of his head. He has a rounded black bottom jaw. His neck is long and black and attaches to an iron-like body with a darker purple belly jutting out of it. His arms are long and connect to grey pincer hands. He has short and bowed grey legs that connect to angular feet with a long white toe on each. He often has various ball-shaped candies in his mouth. Ability He can store large amounts of food in his cheeks. Biography First adventures Once, on Halloween, Snax went trick-or-treating with his Munchos brothers, the Weldos Kramm and Forx, and the Glorp Corp cousins. ("Trick or Treat!") Snax was one of many Mixels who were forced to outrun the Nixelstorm and help shut it down. ("Mixels Rush") Snax was one of almost all the Mixels that searched and fought for the Mixamajig. ("A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig") Memorable Quotes *''"What does it mean?"'' - Snax, A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig *''"It scorched that field of Mixmallows."'' - Snax, A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig *''"It's an egg!"'' - Snax, A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig *''"Hey, what's it doing?"''- Snax, A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig Set Information |code = MRMO7THFU1}} Snax was released as part of the Series 6 Mixels sets in the October 2015 product wave. His product number is 41551 and contains 51 pieces. 41551 Snax can be combined with 41552 Berp and 41553 Vaka-Waka to create the Munchos Max. LEGO Shop product description Talk with your mouth full with ever-hungry Snax! Snax is a big, wide-eyed kid with a serious appetite! Like all the Mixels™ Munchos tribe, Snax just loves to eat and is great fun to hang out with. All you need to do is stuff those chubby cheeks with a mouthful of food and this perma-hungry Mixel will be happy. Just make sure you stand back when Snax chats, because crumbs may fly everywhere! *''Features a big mouth, chubby cheeks, mouthful of food elements and posable joints'' *''Collect all 3 Munchos to build the chew-tastic MAX!'' *''Combine with 41548 LEGO® Mixels™ Dribbal from the Glorp Corp tribe to create a mixed-up MURP!'' *''Go to LEGO.com/mixels for exclusive building instructions, games, animations and much more'' *''Watch all your favorite Mixels™ characters on Cartoon Network'' *''Play the Mixels™ Rush mobile game from Cartoon Network'' *''Stands over 3” (9cm) tall'' In-Booklet code Snax's in-booklet code for Mixels Rush is MRMO7THFU1, which is MrMouthful when decoded. Background Information *His set comes with an unidentified food prop. Behind the Scenes Name and Basis His name is a misspelling of the word "snacks". His head makes him resemble a chipmunk. Voice In the TV series, and where sound clips are used, Snax's voice is Griffin Burns. Real-life History Content Snax appeared with the rest of Series 4 through 6 at Toy Fairs in late January and early February 2015. Snax debuted in the TV series on September 26, 2015 in A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig, while his LEGO set officially became available on October 1 with the rest of Series 6. Gallery Appearances TV series *Mixels Main Title (A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig) Season 2 *A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig Merchandise Games *Mixels Rush *Who's In The Mix *Mix Your Neighbour Other *Mixels Websites **The Wonderful World of Mixels *LEGO Club Magazines **Trick or Treat! **Make-Your-Own Mixels: The Game! **Celebrating an Awesome Year! External links *Products page on LEGO.com *Character page on LEGO.com *Instructions on LEGO.com *[*Murp with Dribbal instructions on LEGO.com *Munchos Max instructions on LEGO.com Category:2015 Category:Series 6 Category:Mixels Category:Male characters Category:Asymmetrical Mixels Category:Mixels Rush Category:Mixels with ears Category:Cat ears Category:Triangular Ears Category:Flat Eyes Category:Prominent Cheeks Category:Mixels with Lips Category:Sharp Teeth Category:Four teeth Category:Underbite Category:Necked Mixels Category:Jointed Feet Category:Animal-like Mixels Category:Mixels who like to eat Category:Rodent Mixels Category:Mixels with handheld objects Category:Kids Category:Big heads